Archives/China/2018/03
Current Edition: Sakura Matsuri Note: all times according to CST |-|28/03= Important Updates # Scroll of Hozuki, arriving from another world! #:Collab limited SSR Hozuki (CV: Yasumoto Hiroki), SR Oko (CV: Kitamura Eri) and R Peach & Karashi (CV: Uesaka Sumire & Tanezaki Atsumi) have arrived in Heian-kyo, and can be experienced in advance in Hyakkisen! #*Hyakkisen opening time is thus Wednesday to Sunday, and card pool will be reset after update. # April Fools' Day one day special project "Arrival of the Gekota"! #*Duration: 4.1 0:00–4.1 23:59 #*On April Fools' Day, pass exploration instances for chance at finding limited Yoki Fuin "Arrival of the Gekota" #*There is chance to get April Fools' Day limited "Appearance of Itachi" avatar frame if instance is successfully cleared #Invasion of the Gekota - Hyakkisen event begins #*Duration: 4.2 0:00 - 4.8 23:59 #*During the event, Hyakkisen will be replaced with Invasion of the Gekota mode, and onmyoji-sama can control 14 gekota and use 4 special mitama to do battle. #*At the same time, Hyakkisen will be open 21:00-23:00 from Monday to Sunday, and a gekota ranking will also be added, so that each gekota is ranked on their own. #*At the end of event, rewards will be handed out according to highest ranking of onmyoji-sama, the onmyoji closer to top will get "Gero Gero Gero" avatar frame rewards. #New IAPs that won't be translated despite being super deals...<-- #*卯月运势礼包 #*:售价：30魂玉 #*:直接获得：花伴月头像框（如果已经拥有花伴月头像框，会转换为150勾玉） #*:每日获得：勾玉*20，招福达摩*1，每日经验和金币+15% #*:限购时间：4月1日0:00-4月30日23:59 #*呱的成长礼包 #*:售价：30魂玉 #*:购买后获得：飒爽登场头像框，随机呱*1，随机呱碎片*5，6星青吉鬼*1，5星青吉鬼*1，4星青吉鬼*1，金币*50000 #*:限购时间：3月28日维护后-4月3日23:59--> #Heian Prayer Temple event begins! #*Duration: 3.28 after maintenance - 4.5 23:59 #*During event, can buy needed items from the Prayer Temple, each item can be purchased once daily, items on offer refresh every 3 days. #Skin Shop refresh! #*New Yokinshi skin "Golden Pine Reflected in Snow" (author: 重花) is now available for purchase! #New Jounrnal sharing is now online! #*New "Journal" feature has been added to Pet Backyard and Pet House interface, allowing players to screen capture and add text for recording and sharing. #*There are three colours of letter paper to choose from: yellow, red, blue. Experience Optimizations #Dokan mechanism optimization: #*优化馆主战的规则，只要有人突破了馆主第1阵容，即可同步其他人结束战斗立即进入到第2阵容战斗，节省突破时间。 #*优化馆主战的规则，击杀1阵容和2阵容都算作馆主击杀，并都可以拿到馆主战结算奖励，且结算界面有专门的荣耀标识。（基于公平性考虑，稍微下调馆主战的结算奖励）。 #*优化道馆突破流程，馆主战之前的等待1分钟时间不再计入总时间进度，期间总进度时间冻结，节约大人们的时间。 #*优化守护兽的战斗，采用动态生命值机制，根据被攻打目标的身价来生成守护兽的生命，降低小阴阳寮的参与门槛。 #*优化守护兽战斗的UI表现，战斗中即可直观地看到掠夺到对手金币的数量和进度。 #*优化道馆突破的目标匹配规则，现在优先匹配开服时间接近的道馆对手。 #*优化道馆突破体验，大幅度下调刷新对手清单所需要的阴阳寮勋章数量。 #*优化道馆突破体验，适当下调领取阴阳寮资金的最低周贡献下限。 #调整了式神名称的字数上限，由原来的四个字上调为五个字。 #悬赏封印新增随机SSR式神碎片奖励：荒、雪童子、山风、玉藻前、御馔津，新增随机SR式神碎片奖励：络新妇、匣中少女、书翁、百目鬼、日和坊、薰。 #优化了护盾条的显示样式，使其不再遮挡生命条。 #优化了寮内采办商店中部分商品的名称格式。 #在式神育成界面，现在能够完整显示获得3个技能升级的信息。 #优化了式神录中，御魂类型界面上“新”字标签显示的规则，避免御魂过多时，御魂类型界面上的“新”字标签难以去除，影响大人们的体验。 #阴阳寮集体任务中，提交御魂相关任务增加了长按多选功能。 #优化了星级转换时的特效显示效果。 #优化了查看聊天频道图片的规则，避免被跑马灯遮挡。 #在同心之兰界面补充了赠送规则的说明。 #优化了结界换装界面的显示样式，查看已经购买的皮肤时也增加了携带效果的说明描述。 #优化了部分妖气副本和式神挑战副本的的默认镜头，阴阳师大人在默认镜头下也可以完整地看到所有敌人了。 #优化了皮肤屋和礼包屋的机制，当有新的皮肤或礼包上架时，增加了上新的标志。 #优化了结界换装功能的入口显示样式，增加了入口图标，当有新的结界皮肤时，增加了标记提示。 #优化了逢魔时集结首领挑战时的集结功能，点击单个按钮后将不再自动收起所有按钮。 #优化了结界卡时间到期后领取奖励的图标，改为对应结界卡的图标加光圈特效提示。 #在结界突破的防守记录中，点击配置阵容，会直接跳转到结界防守界面，方便阴阳师大人快速调整结界防守阵容。 #调整了秘闻副本竞速/百战模式的首次通关奖励，将在4月2日刷新下一次副本模式时生效。 #优化了游戏的账号登录流程，大人们能够更快进入游戏。 #去除了启动游戏会终止设备其他音频播放软件的设置。 #调整同心之兰的赠送规则，去除同一天内不允许好友之间互相赠送的限制。 #针对部分机型，调整了阴阳寮成就达成提示的显示位置。 #调整了惠比寿技能鲤鱼旗，召唤的鲤鱼旗免疫所有负面状态，但不再会触发姑获鸟的协战。 #PC版客户端暂时关闭窗口大小调整的功能，后续将开放客户端全屏功能。本次调整给大人们带来的不便，还请谅解。 Problem Optimizations #修复了集结首领邮件奖励中无法看到结界卡星级的问题。 #修复了断线重连后，地域鬼王的BOSS等级显示为0的问题。 #修复了绑定手机时，部分19开头的号码提示号码无效的问题。 #修复了金立渠道无法参与决战！平安京联动活动的问题。 #修复了12章剧情中第二幕动画黑屏的问题。 #修复百鬼弈中式神技能显示顺序和式神录中不一致的问题。 #修复了聊天频道未读消息提示偏移的问题。 #修复了聊天频道未读消息提示会同步出现在好友频道的显示错误问题。 #修复了战斗失败界面中三个增强实力途径的快捷跳转功能失效的问题。 #修复了聊天图片点击响应区域图片大小不一致的问题。 #修复了庭院卷轴按钮和阴阳寮入口按钮红点提示不一致的问题。 #修复了百鬼夜行中点击飞行的童女加成文字时没有任何反应的问题。 #修复了游戏中部分音效缺失的问题。 #修复了战斗回放视频中昵称显示异常的问题，方便阴阳师大人更好地观看战斗回放。 #修复了个人空间等界面中头像显示模糊的问题，阴阳师大人可以重新上传头像来体验较为清晰的展示效果 |-|21/03= Important Updates #New Area "Hozuki no Reitetsu" Assembly begins! #:The usual... #Kyoto Screening Hall Official Open #*Official Onmyoji shows can be accessed via the courtyard lantern. #New Skin in Shop! #*New Otengu skin "Dark Gold Feather Edge" (author: CP吸屁) is now available in the shop for purchase! #Great Gold Battle event #*Duration: 2018.3.22. 0:00 - 4.4 23:29 #*During event, complete determined missions for gold rewards, get enough mission completions for extra gold rewards. #Orochi Scale limit raised to 999 from 150, plain mitama gift box limit also raised from 3 to 20 times weekly. #Opened Meizu channel's Merch Shop entrance. #Fight for Your Cub rules notice: #*During the People's Support portion (3.12-3.23), when tier is not under 6, will drop 100 points per two days without dueling (lowest threshold at 2400 points). #*In the Support Battle portion (3.24-3.25), points will not be deducted. #*The shikigami medals from support missions and Nebutori will not be redeemable after People's Support (3.23 22:30), be sure to redeem them on time. #*The Support Battles give 5 points for every victory and deduct 3 for every loss, the tier avatar frame, tier rewards, record of fame rewards will be calculated and distributed at end of the Support Battle portion (3.25 22:30), for more details see Fight for Your Cub/2018. Experience Improvements #Fight For You Cub experience optimizations: #*Spectate interface now has support rule explanations. #*Fight for your cub spectate danmaku are now outlined. #"Goryo Instance: Quick Battle" achievement timer now begins after clicking ready. #Optimized the mitama redemption display from mail. #Optimized partial onmyoryo frame display so that frame decorations will not obscure important buttons and key information. #Optimized kekkai toppa ranking rewards interface. #Optimized collection main interface display method. #Added shortcut to Realm of Assmebly in exploration. #Optimized animation effect of exploration map, the compass by the shortcut button now spins. #Favourited photo storage increased to 49 pictures. #As nearby yokai mechanism has been deleted, the tab has also been removed from teaming interface. #Adjusted icon size in Omagatoki, optimizing the problem of multile icons overlaying each other. #Optimized the the control of tapping on courtyard wishing rack, will automatically furl up main interface scroll menu. #Optimized kekkai nurturing and kekkai defense shikigami ordering, optimizing the lag when dragging shikigami. #Optimized the shikigami display interface controls in personal space. Problem Fixes #Fixed how targeting could be canceled in auto during PVP. #Fixed how Susabi might not trigger passive when possessing at least 6 onibi, and that Divine Judgement: Moon could not be used in illusionary realm. #Fixed how judgement flag can trigger Hiyoribo passive "Sunshower". #Fixed how Domeki's "Cursed Eye" does not work on some skills. #Fixed how Ushi no Kokumairi's pre-awakening and Sakura Dance Flower Drum skins lengthened animation time for "Strawman Replacement". #Fixed how awakened Jikikaeru could not trigger "Turn of Fortune" skill when silenced/dazed/confused/taunt, only passive sealing can block it now. #Fied how onmyoji-sama in servers that are affected by connection could not use the shortcut like function. #Fixd when typing keywords and recommended emoji show up, emoji frame would disappear. #Fixed the irregular display of rolling list in team invite interface. #Fixed recommended friends refresh button will briefly appear then disappear when opening add friends panel. #Fixed the irregular display of ryo procurement interface on some devices. #Fixed the irregular display of leveling special effects for shikigami fostered in kekkai. #Fixed how battle conclusion screen's clear time would display on friend chat interface. #Fixed how stamina indicator on resource bar doesn't refreshed when purchasing stamina from exploration interface. #Fixed the lagging when scrolling through pre-battle preparation interface when there are too many shikigami. #Fixed occasional irregular display issue on onmyoryo wishing interface. |-|14/03= Important Updates # New Side Story "Aoandon Kaidan" will be available! #: Onmyoji with Hooka and Bakedanuki can unlock Side Story 3 within Heian Hyakumonogatari. # Achievements System Revamp! #* Achievements interface has been upgraded with a lot of new achievements and rewards! A menu has been added for easier browsing. #* Also, achievement point system will allow getting the avatar frame "Known Throughout Miyako" # Fight for Your Cub, ryo bureau's Support series of missions unlocked for a limited time! #* Special support missions have been prepared by the ryo bureau for everyone. #* Complete the missions give mystery amulets, shikigami medals, and more. #* This is a limited-time benefit so be sure to complete them. #* Missions have three steps in total, and every mission can be completed once. #* For more details check in-game. # "Harvest Year, Exploration Koyo Additional Drops" event begins! #* Duration: 2018.3.14 after maintenance-2018.3.18 23:59 #* During event, all the koyo in the exploration instances will possess an additional drop effect. Experience Optimizations # When an official stream is going on, a shortcut will appear in courtyard so onmyoji-sama will never miss them. # On the official streaming interface, schedule has been added so shows can be viewed by time. # Dedicated perspective for spectating # If Red-White Battle still has unsupported candidates, the entrance will have animated notification. # Improved the official FM audio replay's time display. # Decreased difficulty of some support missions. # Improved the algorithm of how battles are spectated, evenly distributing spectator numbers. # The limit for which Red-White ticket can be exchanged into gold at one time has been raised to 50k tickets. # Adjusted the Fight for Your Cub tempo, speeding up the animations during 2x speed. # Improved spectator experience, canceling Fight For Your Cub skill cinematics during viewing. # Updated the art for limited edition Nura Rikuo skin Yukinoshita Kobai. # Adjusted some shikigami kekkai nurturing-type bio unlock requirements, so that they also count experience gained when fostered at friend's kekkai. # New edition of First Look: Designer Face-to-Face added, introducing the idea behind the Skura Matsuri design and teasers for subsequent editions. # Optimized the iPhone X and iPad Pro login interface. # Raised the rewards of assembly kio in Omagatoki: #* SR-quality assembly kio will drop R~SSR shards (originally R~SR). #* SSR-quality assembly kio will drop SR~SSR shards (originally R~SSR). # Sed up the animation speed of dokan battle flag to save some time. # Standardized the display format of some mechanism explanations. # Improved the "New" notification for onmyoryo banquet, so that the "New" text only works for leader or vice leader when banquet interface hasn't been entered; when the same account is switched in between mobile or PC, the "New" notification will not reappear. # Cancelled phone binding functionality on vivo channel of the game. # Tamashiidama numbers will be displayed on Friend Fukubukuro purchase interface # Improved personal shikigami challenge in Omagatoki, solo challenge lineup will be independently saved. # Improved the notification rules when stranded cats and dogs are attracted, the "Pet" notification in courtyard will automatically disappear after a while. # Removed restriction on not being able to use fostered shikigami in kekkai defense. # Opened up custom avatar functionality in groups. # Improved ryo join request notification rules: when request has been read, red dot will no longer appear on ryo interface regardless of it was processed or not, to minimize disruption to leader and vice leaders. # For greater daily management and group activities convenience, the onmyoryo pulic announcement usage limit has be raised to 20 times weekly, and can be used 10 times free. Problem Fixes # Fixed part of Aoandon's bio. # Adjusted the camera panning of Mushishi's skill so that under 2x the healing can be seen properly. # Fixed how ryo incident report can't select the present day. # Fixed oppo channel's abnormal floating display. # Fixed shikigami dispatch mission "Inkai Chasm" script error. # Fixed Mushishi passive "Scar of Insect" debuff being able to work on Yamata no Orochi. # Fixed occasional shifting caused by sending pictures in chat interface. # Fixed abnormal display of some group frames. # Fixed how the courtyard scroll's red dots aren't displayed normally in some cases. # Fixed cross-server friend chatlogs where friend avatar frames disappeared. # Fixed how image quality selection screen was displayed wrong on some devices. |-|07/03= Sakura Matsuri: Spring Cherry Duel Series of Events Read about the 2018 Sakura Matsuri and second issue of Fight for Your Cub! __NOEDITSECTION__